


Trick and Treat, Ken

by junkosakura01



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Based on a song, Crossover, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Trick or Treating, dream - Freeform, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Ken goes into a forest on Halloween night, only to find himself almost trapped in a never-ending dream.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako, Amada Ken/Arisato Minako/Arisato Minato, Amada Ken/Arisato Minato
Kudos: 2





	Trick and Treat, Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 3 x Vocaloid song "Trick and Treat" by Kagamine Rin and Len.

Located in the forest is a seemingly normal house made of sweets. Ken wanders around, even though his mother told him never to go out to the forest, especially at night.

That's obvious for a mother to say because she loves her child so much. But Ken is a little stubborn, and there's a rumor about a house of sweets deep within the forest outside—that appears during midnight.

He also heard about it taking in children who never returned from there. True or not, it is evident that the children had gone missing. Sweet, innocent young Ken ignores the warning and goes deeper within, eventually encounters a strange house.

"Aha! I think I've found it! But I wonder what time it is now," Ken looks at his wristwatch.

**~ Dark Hour ~**

Lights began to emit and swarms around the area. It filled the darkness with bright colors of green and blue, a shade of pink peers within the streaks of light. It is also as if it can blind you with its brightness. As the light fades, there were also faint streaks of red everywhere and some bloody-looking puddles.

"The lights were so bright... Ah, so the rumors are true! At last, a place where any kid dreams of!" As Ken marveled at the phenomena, he then notices the area has changed, "Eh? What happened to the forest? It looks like it vanished..."

Just then, he hears a voice... A male voice singing among the silence...

**_「 Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet 」_ **

**_「 Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet 」_ **

"Who... W-Who's there...?"

"Ah, so you heard me?" said a blue-haired male in a butler outfit. _"That's nice..."_

"Who are you?"

"I am just one of the two who owns this place. We're delighted to see you, young boy. Have you come to enjoy visiting our little home?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. My sister, she is right over there," he points over at Ken's right shoulder.

Appearing from the shadows is a pretty young brown-haired female wearing a maid outfit. _"Hello there,"_ she giggled, "Welcome."

"Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Yes, of course!" they smiled. _"We've been waiting for someone like you to come..."_

"Alright, then lead the way please!"

The girl giggled again, _"If you say so."_

The surroundings fade; even the two disappearing, turning into darkness. Ken could only stand still in fear, _"This isn't funny, you two...!"_ His body shaking, tension fills his mind. He hears the boy's voice once again.

_"Now, now, don't you just stand there. Come inside! Run! It's just right in front of you."_

**_「 Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark 」_ **

"I can't see! Are you sure it's just up front?" he said while still running.

 _"Yes, yes!"_ the girl replied.

Smiling slyly at the young boy running in distress, the girl spoke, "Oh I know! Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game, sister?" the boy asked.

"Any game!" she laughed. "But that will have to wait until he reaches our house."

**_「 Come on, come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game, on your mark! 」_ **

As soon as they finished their sentence, Ken finally reached the front door and went inside. Huffing and puffing, he gasps for breath, _"I...made it..."_

"Oh good, you've made it!" the girl pranced in front of him, "Oh my, are you tired?"

"Yes, of course he is," the boy appeared, "Come here, I will give you something..."

"Brother, give it to me~ I'll do it."

"What is it? It smells so yummy!"

**_「 This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick 」_ **

"What am I supposed to do with it? Eat it?"

"No, no, no," she waved her finger, "It will take you on a sweet dream," she waved the stick over at Ken's nose.

 _"What's...going on now...?"_ Ken's eyes grew heavy, and fell asleep in the girl's arms.

"Look, isn't he adorable? He's sleeping."

"You made him fall asleep. Why don't you say something to sweeten his dream?"

**_「 Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups 」_ **

**_「 Dreams relieve you of your problems and sorrows that make you weep 」_ **

**_「 Because they are Heaven-made, have one and fall asleep 」_ **

**_「 But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations 」_ **

**_「 When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations 」_ **

They created an illusion that filled Ken's mind—a world that composes only of chocolates and sweets. Fountains of soda sprung, and the rivers made of syrup. Candy canes were the trees, and marshmallows as clouds. The sun was a peppermint candy and the animals were made of gummies.

" _Mmm…_ What happened? Why can't I see anything? But I smell something sweet! Ooh, I think I also smell some chocolates! No, there are also other sweets! Aww... If only I can see them..."

"You've woken up!" she said. "How was that cinnamon stick?"

"Shouldn't I be eating it instead of making me smell it and putting me to sleep?"

"It may smell nice, but it's not for eating."

"H-Heeey... Why am I tied up too...?" Ken struggled to get loose. "Help me... Where are you two...?"

**_「 You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels 」_ **

"What!?" Ken feels the threads linking to the boy. "Now I'm getting scared..."

A swirl of magic envelopes Ken and his shut eyes were able to open again, and was released from his binds. He gasps at the sight with a grin, of the colorful scenery made of candy and sweets.

**_「 You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal 」_ **

"I-I won't give up! And I won't lose to the both of you! You two are evil; no wonder those other children weren't able to return! You trapped them here!"

"Evil? Trapped?" she giggled.

"We just took them away from the harsh real world. There's nothing evil about that."

"All we did was take care of them. Look over there!" she pointed towards a cliff.

"Don't tell me you..." Ken slowly walked towards it. He stopped as he saw groups of children huddled together in a deep sleep, some were by themselves too but they were comfortable lying on the bed of soft mattresses and pillows. Upon a closer look, they seem to be smiling and laughing too.

"Hee hee, silly, you have the wrong idea!"

"That's just nonsense! We would never put them into their demises. We just kept them in a world filled with their hearts' wishes."

"Hey, would you like to dine with us?" she pokes his cheek with her finger, "I'm sure you're hungry right now."

The scenery instantly changed and turned into a dining room. There, Ken is tied up in a chair, he also feels something covering his eyes again. He hears a clattering of silverware nearby.

"Are you going to blame us again?" She slowly points a knife at Ken.

"Is that...a knife...?"

"You can tell?" she makes a quick poke at his cheek, "Hee hee, how did you know? And your real eyes aren't even covered by anything."

"That hurts...!" Ken shook his head slowly after. "Did you blindfold me? Wait, huh? Real what?"

"Yes, I did. But those are threads, my sweet boy. Is it tight enough? I should tighten it more if it's loose," the girl said sweetly.

"How can you tell? There isn't anything covering your real eyes," the boy spoke. His voice was stern, but not provoking.

"I can feel you're right in front of me, and there are a lot of sweets because I can smell it. Wait, what do you mean... You blindfolded me, right?"

"Your real body is actually fast asleep in our bed of soft marshmallows. You fell asleep right after smelling the scent of the cinnamon stick my sister waved at you."

"But your mind is awake, that's why you are experiencing this right now. We're surprised to know that you're strong enough to withstand it all."

**_「 Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double-edged knife 」_ **

**_「 A faultless love that does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life 」_ **

**_「 Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see 」_ **

**_「 Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me 」_ **

"You know," she gently caressed Ken's hair, "you should be happy that you're here. Without knowing us, you might be still living in that ordinary reality."

"Humans are so gullible. Whatever interesting may happen to them, they will find ways to know more just to satisfy their curiosity."

"There's no way...that I'll give up!" Ken shouts, making her suddenly step back. "I won't stay here in this false dream. My mother must be worried about me... I also disobeyed her, so I'm going to go back and apologize! I want to see her now!"

The threads covering his eyes disappear, and Ken wakes up on a marshmallow bed inside a huge room. The blue-haired boy draws his sword and points it directly at him.

**_「 My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early 」_ **

The girl draws her naginata and makes a swishing motion, "My, my, you aren't so weak after all. Those other children were much more gullible. It's a shame to see the blindfold off you."

**_「 If your blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead? 」_ **

**_「 Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight? 」_ **

"Why shouldn't I be? I got away from your trickery!"

Ken begins to make slow steps towards the large door that might lead him to his escape.

**_「 But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight 」_ **

"No! Don't you go near me!" he suddenly draws an Evoker. His fear made him fail to notice it just happened out of the blue.

**_「 Hey... 」_ **

**_「 Can I have that...? 」_ **

The girl giggles sweetly mixed with malice, pouring out of her devilish grin that sends shivers down Ken's spine with each tune. She easily snatches the Evoker off his hands.

"Ahh!!!"

"What is this? It's not a real gun, is it?" she toys with it and then throws it to her brother.

The young man carefully inspects it and gives an unsatisfied look. He threw it away and prepares for a strike.

"You think you can easily escape from here? We control this place, and you are far from your world. _You won't be able to leave!_ "

**_「 Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse? 」_ **

**_「 Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house? 」_ **

"I may look like I want milk right now, but that won't bribe me to stay! Stop singing so much! I won't stay here either!"

"Is that so? _Then we'll just have to force you to stay,_ " she said, and her slash creates another scenery.

**_「 This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place 」_ **

**_「 I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face 」_ **

"You won't be getting out, that's for sure," he said and quickly rushes to bind him again.

But Ken makes a dash for his Evoker that's lying right under a candy-filled decoration, "Aha! Now that I've gotten my Evoker back, I can summon my Persona!"

 _"You can't beat us... You'll stay here forever just like the others,"_ they said.

**_「 Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now 」_ **

**_「 Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how 」_ **

"As if I'll just hand it over!"

**_「 Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality 」_ **

"No, I won't let you have it! You can't keep me here forever!"

**_「 Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me 」_ **

"NOOO!" Ken pulls the trigger, a blinding light surrounds them.

"Ken? Ken, dear! Are you alright?" said his mother.

" _Mom...?_ Mom!" he quickly embraced his mother.

"Oof... Oh, Ken, you were having a nightmare. But it's over now, I'm here," she gently caresses Ken's back.

"Mom, I'm sorry I disobeyed you! I shouldn't have gone into the forest!"

"I know you're sorry," she gives him a smile, "But you didn't go into the forest."

"What...?"

Ken blinked at his mother, who's staring at him dumbfoundedly. Her eyes showed concern for her son, and then she held his hands.

"Two kind people brought you here; they said they found you unconscious right near the path to the forest. I think they were siblings."

_"Siblings...?"_

"Yes, a blue-haired boy and a brown-haired girl," his mother replied, " But they quickly left to say farewell because they had other matters to attend to, they said."

 _Could they be…!?_ Ken thought. He quickly dismisses it by thinking he just had a bad dream.

_Was it all just a dream...?  
Or perhaps it was truly a nightmare...?_

The question remains unanswered. But one thing's for certain: it was real enough for Ken, and the scent of sweetness lingers around him.

— End —


End file.
